


Waiting

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [4]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman is a lot more observant than people give her credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

_Where are **they**?_ thought Wonder Woman. _Where are those people who are meant to be here?_

She **looked** around the street. She used her eyes to try to gain information about the street she was in. Most of the buildings were at least **forty** storeys high. That's as many as four tens!

Wonder Woman **sighed**. She released a breath of air to vent her frustration. They were over an hour **late**. They had not arrived at the prearranged time, which was over an hour ago.

In a way, she had **expected** this. She had thought that this would be likely to happen. All of her superhero friends had been acting oddly **recently**. They had been acting oddly of late. Superman had piled up those cars the other day, which was **odd**. It was something he didn't usually do. Robin **seemed** to be very sad lately. Robin appeared to be sad.

And El Dragón... it was probably best not to think about El Dragón's **behaviour**. It was best not to think about the way he'd been acting, because Wonder Woman liked him and it made her worry about him. He was **obviously** trying to be sneaky about something. He was clearly trying to be sneaky, but if she'd noticed then he wasn't doing it so well. Last time they had talked, she'd told him that she'd help him out with **anything**. She'd told him that she'd help him out with a great many things, including his constant plans to get hot mansex. He hadn't **replied** to that. He hadn't said anything back. She knew why - El Dragón simply didn't trust her to be a good friend to him yet.

She **wondered** if she could get El Dragón to get together with Robin. She thought very hard about it. It would certainly make Robin **much** happier. It would make Robin happier by a large amount. And it would give El Dragón something to do. In a manner of speaking, anyway.

She **leaned** against the nearest building. She used the building to support her weight. They were **two** hours late now. That's twice as many as one! If she'd have known that they were going to be this late, she would have asked Supergirl to **wait** with her. She would have asked Supergirl to stay with her to pass the time. At least that would have been fun.

~*~

 

About two metres behind her, and 20 storeys upwards, Flash realised that both he and Green Arrow were meant to be **on duty** with Wonder Woman. They were meant to be helping Wonder Woman keep the city safe, as previously arranged. He knew that Wonder Woman was going to be **mad** at them when she next saw them. She was going to be angry with them. But he found that, if Green Arrow kept making that noise, he didn't really care.

And that's terrible.


End file.
